legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ReverieTales96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Estelle Bright page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) Would you have any interest in becoming ad admin for the Legend of Heroes wiki? TheUnseelieCourt 18:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I added you as an administrator. If you do not wish for this, please do let me know. If you're okay with it, please make any changes you feel necessary to this wiki to improve the quality, whether that be templates, background, pictures, information, etc. TheUnseelieCourt 18:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem. You seemed very devoted to the Wiki the last few days and this place needs a lot of effort so I figured I might as well give admin status to you. Pretty much do whatever you need to do to make this a better wiki for the Legend of Heroes series. You can write me for help or check the "Help" section under your username on the upper right hand corner. They do a decent job of explaining things. This is the first wikia I have "founded" so I'm a little new at this as well. TheUnseelieCourt 04:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing out a possible Facebook connection with this Wikia. If you have a FB and are interested, I could assign you an admin position for the FB page. The link to the FB is on the main page here. I hope the name of the Facebook page is okay. I just called it "The Legend of Heroes". There doesn't seem to be any other reliable North American LoH pages out there. BTW, I'm going to sound stupid but what do they call the telephones in Trails? I want to be "witty" and name the "Social Orbments" category appropriately. :| Haha, I got a little confused with "Rolent" and "Town of Rolent". I did a tiny edit in the first paragraph for "Rolent" to make it clear it was referring to the region and not the town. Everything looks great. Keep up good work! :) Hey Reverie, Just to let you know, I have to edit the Aida page. I think you got Aida confused with the other girl whose name I can't remember right now. Aida is a puppeteer (she's actually one of my favorite characters in Song of the Ocean). I will copy and paste your text into notepad and find out the name of the girl you're thinking of. BTW, thanks so much for all the help. You're doing a great job! I even posted your article on the Rolent Sewers on the FB the other day. TheUnseelieCourt 16:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah, found out the girl's name and I can see where you may have been confused. I might have made the same mistake myself. The girl you were thinking of is named Aria which looks a lot like Aida in spelling. I'll go ahead and add the Aria article and paste your description in it. :) TheUnseelieCourt 16:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. It gave me a chance to edit a bit of the "Aida" and "Aria" pages respectively. I even forgot an Aria page already existed. Some of the words and names can be confusing between the series. There's two Litas in the two different games, btw as an example. Anyways, you're doing a good job and keeping it looking good! I'm finding myself having to edit some other people's articles because they are really bad with English and it's a little frustrating seeing as I don't always have the time to do that. I should probably start a policy regarding decent grammar and spelling, but I don't want to scare other people away or sound like an ass. Fortunately though, you're doing a good job of keeping all the spelling, grammar, etc up to par. TheUnseelieCourt 01:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I chould use instructions for how to make pages for characters. How do you get pictures on here? What if its not on the site? I edited Rutice again, can you make sure that i did it right? Hey it's Reyvard Sorry that you have to correct my errors but each time I attempt to modify the board it fails and create another Row different from what I've done :( Feel free to edit that Grancel page completely. I just started it but am currently "brain blocked" from insomnia. Heh. Of course, feel free to edit any page anyhow regardless. :) -- TheUnseelieCourt 23:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow, really liked what you did with the Sky Bandit Stronghold page. Keep up the great work! -- TheUnseelieCourt 02:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Images? Where do you get your screenshots from? Do you take them yourself? They're really good o.O --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 20:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC)